


Dress-up!

by Yoshika



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Despaircest, F/F, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshika/pseuds/Yoshika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junko decides that her sister's usual wardrobe isn't very fashionable, so she gets her some new clothes. [gen fic; slight despaircest subtext]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress-up!

“Why do I need a new outfit?” Mukuro asks, sitting up on her bed. “My usual clothes are fine, aren’t they?”

Standing in the doorway to her sister’s room, Junko huffs and gives her twin a dubious look. “Army green only goes so far!” she says, taking a step forward. The white plastic bag in her hands rustles with the movement, and Mukuro gives it a quick glance before returning her attention to the girl holding it. “If you’re going to be the twin of a Super High School Level Fashion Girl, you should at least make an effort to look presentable. Being a disappointment doesn’t mean you have to dress like one.” she explains, tossing the bag to her sister.

Mukuro doesn’t bother protesting- _she_ thinks she looks fine, but there’s no sense arguing with Junko over clothing-related things. Besides, Junko just gave her a present- how long has it been since that last happened? So she opens the bag, pulls out its contents, and...

 

“… S-seriously?” the dark-haired girl stutters, staring incredulously at the object in her hands. She’d been expecting something like a sharp new pair of jeans and maybe a cardigan, or even just a nice shirt, but this was… She never would have expected getting a dress; much less a full sweet Lolita outfit. Mukuro could feel her cheeks heating up already.

 

“Isn’t it adorable?!” Junko squeals, clasping her slender hands together. “I saw it while I was out shopping the other day, and I couldn’t resist!”

“W-well… yeah, but…” the blushing twin starts, eyes not leaving the dress. “I… Are you sure I’m going to look good in this? This really, um, I mean, this would probably be cuter on you…”

The pigtailed girl drops her hands and narrows her eyes. “Are you saying you don’t like it?” she asks, voice cold. Mukuro looks up almost immediately, her own eyes meeting Junko’s icy glare. “I go out of my way to get my worthless sister a present, and this is the response I’m given?” She takes another step towards her sister, not once breaking eye contact.

 

“No no no, I do like it! Really!” This isn’t entirely the truth- Mukuro really doesn’t feel like this style suits her- but she does have to admit that the dress would be sort of cute on someone else. Dammit; why is she so terrible with words?! As her mind races to think of something else to say, Junko opens her mouth to speak.

“Oh, good!” she responds cheerfully. “You should try it on, then!” The blonde girl giggles, flashing Mukuro that nearly-predatory grin of hers.

The dark-haired girl doesn’t particularly enjoy playing dress-up, but she decides that this is a much better outcome than whatever pissed-off-Junko would have done to her. Moving the bag and its contents onto her bedsheets, Mukuro stands and raises her hands to remove her necktie. Once it’s off, she sets to work on unbuttoning her shirt.

... Or, rather, she _would_ be unbuttoning her shirt if Junko weren't still watching her intently.

“Could you...” the older girl trails off, tipping her head towards the door. When her sister fails to do anything in response, Mukuro adds, “... maybe give me some privacy?” Probably a long shot, but it’s worth a try.

The younger simply shakes her head. “You never wear dresses,” she begins, “so I’m sure you’re going to need some help putting it on.”

Mukuro can’t argue with that. Reluctantly, she resumes undressing, pretending not to notice Junko’s hungry stare.

 

\-----

 

A loud squeal resounds through the Enoshima household.

“It’s so cute! Sis, you’re so _cute_!”

The dark-haired girl says nothing, instead choosing to stand pigeon-toed and stare at the rug under her pastel shoes. Her face is likely a more vivid red than Rudolph’s nose by now, but at least it goes quite nicely with the light pink and white outfit she’s wearing.

“C-ca... can I take it off now?” Mukuro nearly whimpers, clutching the front of the skirt in embarrassment. “Th-this is really...”

“Really Super High School Level Adorable?” Junko laughs, hopping up and down excitedly. “Now you just need some makeup!”

 

Perhaps taking Junko’s punishment earlier would have been a better option.


End file.
